


Smoke Stained Wings

by Wine_Into_Water



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-01
Updated: 2007-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wine_Into_Water/pseuds/Wine_Into_Water
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean no longer has faith in God or angels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Stained Wings

He remembers essence filling the air as his mother led him down the aisle to a center pew. His feet swinging, with legs too short to touch the floor as he sat down, shifting uncomfortably in his Sunday clothes, and the preacher’s voice fading as he watched the sun emerge through the stained glass windows and change the colors of the man who was nailed to a cross.

His mother would lean over and whisper of a God who loved him, and of angels that would protect him. He had believed her, had thought he was special until the night he sat beside his father and watched as flames reached and jumped for the stars, taking his mother away from him.

He’d seen no angels with smoke stained wings protecting her, no God reaching down to save her.

No longer does he have faith. Not in God. Not in angels.

Sam kneels in front of him, hands reaching, pulling him close. Soft lips touching his own, the pew beneath him creaks as he reaches for his brother, with a need to feel his warmth under his fingertips.

He feels loved. He feels protected.

Sammy is the only faith he needs.


End file.
